Its Mine!
by DaaisyGuerrero
Summary: ¿estudiantes de intercambio? alejate de lo que es mio...Its mine...es mio,eso es lo que tendrán que hacer LUCHAR POR LO QUE ES MIO! Mimi,Sora,Hikari y Miyako tienen que luchar por lo que es suyo..
1. Chapter 1-Es mio

Hola chicos,chicas este fic es resultado de mis ideas locas cuando dibujo,¿peleo entre chicas?¿competencias? ¿les agrada la idea? lo medité bien por el hecho que en los fics normalmente es que el chico tiene competencia y es lo más normal,pero la chica si tiene competencia para llegar con el pero no lo suficiente para pelearse con ellas a mi en lo personal me agrada la idea y pues exprimiré la idea y daré lo mejor de mi para llevar de esta idea a que les guste el fic... besos,gracias por leer

**DISCLAIMER-digimon no me pertenece:C**

**ADVERTENCIAS-MIMATO DEFINITIVO,TAIORA,KENYAKO**

* * *

**Its Mine!**

****Chapter 1-Es mio!

Era un maravilloso como para que todo mundo sonríera,yo iba camino al instituto con mi mochila entre las dos manos moviendola de acuerdo como caminaba e iba tarareando una canciónsita que mi mama canturreaba por las mañanas,si por mi fuera iría silbando pero para mi desgracia no sé silbar,vi a lo lejos la fachada del instituto un poco dañada pero en buen estado,apresure mi paso ya que quede de verme con Yamato antes de la entrada dijo que tenía algo que decirme,¿me dirá que me quiere? me emocione de sobremanera ojala así fuera,si,deseguro eso era,mi sonrisa se ensancho y mi corazón empezo a latir como nunca antes corrí por varios segundos pero luego me relaje aún con la emoción pero disminuí el paso cuando entro al edificio le sonrió a medio mundo,ya que es una escuela "pequeña" y conozco a la mayoría,vi el aula de musica a lo lejos y me apresuro,Yamato debe estar esperando,el se desespera si tardo mucho,pero antes de llegar al aulo me veo interrumpida en el camino por un Taichi que caminaba y platicaba amenamente con una chica de tez blanco palido-demasiado palido para mi gusto-con el cabello largo negro pero brillante,era muy bonita,no pude ver sus ojos ya que los de ella como los de Tai estaba cerrados por la platica ella tenia en agarre el codo de Tai mientras el fanfurreaba-según yo-cosas por lo que ella se reía,y tenia fleco del mismo color negro brillante pero tenía en todo su cabello una mecha de otro color que contrastaba con su color original,que digo bonita,era muy bonita,tan bonita para no haberla visto en esta "pequeña escuela"-suspiré-después le pregunto.

Continúe el paso y puse mi mano sobre la perilla y antes de girarla me detuve al escuchar risas provenientes del aula,pero no me detuve por las risas sino por LA risa de alguien que muy pocas veces he escuchado en mi escaso tiempo de amistad con el,mi corazón se comprimió era sumamente dificíl sacarle una simple sonrisa,Imaginense una risa ¿que le hizo o que le dio para que estuviera casi a carcajadas?,tome valor para girar la perilla y entre.

Encontrandome con un sonriente Yamato-Dios que endemoniadamente guapo se veía al sonreir-pero mis pensamientos se esfumarón al encontrar la razón o LA persona a la que le dedicaba las sonrisas,era una chica bonita,me retracto demasiado bonita,incluso más de la que hace rato vi,era alta tez blanca parecida a la de Yamato y de ojos azul turquesa con cabello ondulado rojizo tirandole al color zanahoria y con mechas doradas,en sus orejas además de los aretes que normalmente hay uno en cada oreja ella tenia uno de perla más arriba sus pestañas eran enormes,sus labios rosas con destellos,y sus medidas eran perfectas! SI PERFECTAS!

-Oye,Mimi,te ?

Estaba horrorizada como un angel estaba con MI Yamato y coqueteandole nonono,

sonreí-si,estoy bien-claro que no estaba bien-ella sonrió,DIOS dentadura perfecta!

-Me alegro-dijo bufando

Lo miré.

-Ah,lo olvido,ella es Lucy-dijo señalando a la chica,DIOS COMO ESE A...PODIA OLVIDAR A LA RAZÓN LA CUAL SONREÍA!

-Hola,un placer,son Lucero-dijo mientras hacia un ademán de saludo

Sonreí

-Y ella es Tachikawa.

¡Tachikawa? tarde mucho para que nos dejaramos de formalerias y llega ella y le dice Lucy sin formalerias OGGGHH!

-Hola,Soy Mimi-dije como si se me fuera el alma en ello-bueno,los dejo

¿como los puedo dejar solos?

-si,tengo mucho que platicar con Lucy hace mucho que no la veía...

-Oh,ya veo,entonces ya se conocian..

ambos asintieron.

-bueno me voy..-dije en un aire desgarrador para mi pero ellos no se percataron y siguieron con sus RISITAS!

Me retire pero como venganza cerré la puerta de un portón que hize retumblar las ventanas,vi que un profesor asomo la cabeza preocupado pero al verme puso rostro serío

-Tachikawa,acompañeme con el director.

Que día el mio..almenos eso era mejor que ver a la persona que amo sonriendole a otra.

* * *

-¿pero nadamás por eso te enojaste?

-no me enoje Miya,solo que...

-ERES UN ESTUPIDO TAICHI YAGAMI!

me corto el grito de Sora que provenia del patío y se dirigia hacia nosotras.

-¿estas bien?

-no,no estoy bien.

Dijo mientras se sentaba y se cruzaba de brazos.

-vaya,hoy no tuvimos un buen dia...

-claro que no,ustedes ,yo tuve un maravilloso día es más ahorita ire con el guaperrimo de Ken.

-solo porque no hay una chiquilla que se le ande insinuando-dijo Sora entre dientes

-¿es de pelo negro?-pregunté

-si...-se quejo.-¿por que?

-bueno..-dude en decir- la vi en la mañana con Taichi hablando muy ... amenamente

-si,yo tambien los vi...-suspiro-por eso reaccione así...

-animo chicas no deben estar así por hombres,es más vengan acompañenme con Ken-dijo mientras se levantaba-el les animará.-sonrió-Y estoy segura que a el ninguna "chiquilla" se le trepará el es listo,sensato y el no se anda con esas cosas,el las pone en su lugar

Sora y yo escuchabamos jadeando a Miyako.

-y es muy atractivo y yo nunca desconfiaria de el y además yo no me pondría como ustedes enserio que actuarón de la peor manera-dijo indignada-ya llegamos -dijo mientras abría la puerta -HOLAA KE...

Se detuvo al ver a una chica rubia sonriendose con Ken y el le correspondia traía colas de caballo ..lentes,ojos esmeralda,pecas visibles ...la chica perfecta para Ken...

Sora y yo compartimos miradas incredulas ante la situación Miyako los miraba perpleja y sin articulación alguna,nos miramos complices tenia razón actuamos mal...

-ALEJATE DE MI KEN!-dijo mientras se abalanzaba a la chica..-ES MIO!

Tenia razón ella no reaccionaría así reaccionaría mucho peor...

* * *

Hola espero y les haya gustado el primer episodio

gracias por leer,dudas,preguntas,quejas,aclaraciones dejen reviews seguro les contesto,gracias!


	2. Chapter 2-Rivales

Hola aqui les dejo este nuevo capitulo de Its Mine algunos se preguntarán porque Its Mine si lo correcto es decir It's Mine bueno la verdad no se porque pero bueno no tengo mucho que decir pero le agradezco de corazón a **_Ingridlove,Maylu-liya y Stephanie_**gracias por el review y como lo pidieron aqui esta la conti!...

* * *

**Its Mine!**

Chapter 2.-Rivales

_yo no me pondría como ustedes enserio que actuarón de la peor manera-dijo indignada-ya llegamos -dijo mientras abría la puerta -HOLAA KE..._

_Se detuvo al ver a una chica rubia sonriendose con Ken y el le correspondia traía colas de caballo ..lentes,ojos esmeralda,pecas visibles ...la chica perfecta para Ken..._

_Sora y yo compartimos miradas incredulas ante la situación Miyako los miraba perpleja y sin articulación alguna,nos miramos complices tenia razón actuamos mal..._

_-ALEJATE DE MI KEN!-dijo mientras se abalanzaba a la chica..-ES MIO!_

_Tenia razón ella no reaccionaría así reaccionaría mucho peor..._

* * *

Tratamos de quitar una vez a Miyako que no soltaba a la muchacha sentí compasión por ella Miyako la tenía agarrada de las dos colas que traía la rubia,Ken por su parte estaba tratando de alejar a la rubia mientras veía preocupado a Miyako,entre Sora y yo cargamos a Miyako y lo unico que hizo fue empeorar las cosas pataleaba mientras la teniá en su agarre a las dos colas de caballo de la rubia...

-Miyako.

Dijo con voz firme y gelida Ken,que la aludia de inmediato solto su agarre mientras por nuestra parte Sora y yo suspiramos almenos ya no tendriamos una amiga criminal.

-eh...yo...-dijo la pelimorada nerviosamente avergonzada.

Sin embargo Ken no la escucho y fue con la rubia quien se acomodaba su cabello.

-¿te encuentras bien?

-eh..si..¿porque deberi..

-si,gracias por intervenir Ichijouji.-la interrumpio de golpe la rubia

-No fue nada Barbara,espero y no te hayan lastimado en tu primer día.

-no te preocupeis,no es para tanto.-sonrió

-y Barbara...-la aludia voltio curiosa-dime Ken.-le guiño el ojo.

La rubia se sonrojo por aquel gesto,mientras las tres veiamos aquella escena tan incomoda,por Miyako.

-bueno,Ken-se sonrojo-...dime Barbie..

* * *

-ESQUE PORQUEEEEEE-lloraba Miyako-¿Porque hasta sus nombres concuerdan?-chillo-PORQUEEEE!

-Miyako,no siempre en las peliculas "Ken" tiene que quedarse con am...-suspiré-"Barbie".

-¿Como sabes eso?.Si yo vi todos las ediciones de "Barbie en..."Barbie era todo,la hace para todo-chillo-y siempre al final se queda con Ken!¿como me puedes decir que no siempre Ken se queda con Barbie si yo vi todos...?

-Miyako,Mimi tiene razón,alomejor todo esto es una jugarreta del destino que tienes que superar,y como el destino sabe muy bien como eres, decidio que te hicieras sugestiones acerca de Ken y la chica que inverosimilmente se llama "Barbie"

-si Miyako,además no se llama Barbie,se llama Barbara-sonrió-no tienes que sentirte tan mal.

-Pero Barbie es un derivado de Barbaraaa!

-Miyako,ya,no es para tanto-dijo una aturdida Sora que hace unos momentos estaba comprensiba como siempre ahora estaba cruzada de hombros y cabizbaja.

-SORAAA,MIMI!

Volteé a la dirección donde me hablaban y venía un sonriente Tai acompañado de una chica con un par de orbes verdes hipnotizantes.

-Hola,Sora-le dio un beso en la frente,la cual gruño-Hola Mimi-me dio un beso en la frente al igual que a Sora-Hola Yolei-Le sonrió

Sora bufó,Miyako chilló, y yo bueno yo le sonreí

-veo que varias personitas amanecieron de malas y con el pie izquierdo-dijo en broma Tai ,lo cual a la chica que lo acompañaba le dio gracia y comenzo a reir mientras con su mano tapaba su boca-Oigan les venia a preguntar si ustedes saben donde esta Matt,la ultima vez que lo vi estaba con...-pensó en el nombre.

-Lucy-completo la chica.

CIERTO LUCY! y yo casi todo el día sin verlos ,todo desde la mañana que me mandarón con el director y por poquito me mandan a detención y las demás horas Yamato no ha puesto un pie en el salón desde que recuerde,y con todo esto de las chicas y lo de Miyako,lo habia olvidado por completo.

COMO PUDE OLVIDAR ALGO TAN IMPORTANTE!

-Jessie!-grito una chica igual a la que tenia Tai alado y la cual venia corriendo.

-Sam,¿que sucede?-contestó la chica cuando la otra llego a su altura.

Eran iguales por un momento creí que estaba hablando con un espejo,me dio escalofrios,no era común ver aqui en Odaiba gemelas o gemelos,en USA si,pero por estos rumbos no,lo unico diferente en ellas era que una era más alta que la otra por escasos centimetros y que el mechón que las distingue por su color original negro era que lo traían para el lado contrarío.

-Jessie,Tai..-sonrió-sé donde esta Yamato y Lucy.

-DONDE?-dijimos los 3,Jessie,Tai y yo,al mismo tiempo.

Lo que hizo que todos los presentes me mirarán curiosos.

-¿Dondé Sam?-me salvó Tai,

DIOS,gracias Tai!

-Eh...bueno..estan listos,ya para hacer el dueto.

¿Dueto?

-Genial,justo a tiempo-dijo un sonriente Taichi

-¡Si!-exclamarón a la par las gemelas.

-bueno nos vemos chicas!-se despidió Taichi y luego se marchó con las gemelas.

Dejando a una molestá Sora,a una Miyako que usaba como pañuelo una de sus mangas y dejandome enfurecida y confundida.

-Alguien me puede decir...-ambas me vieron-¿desde cuando Tai trata a un par de desconocidas con tanta familiaridad?

-Nosé-dijo cortante Sora.

-Alomejor ya las conocía-dijo Miyako mientras se absorbía la nariz.

-MIYAKO ERES UNA GENIO!-fui a abrazarla y darle pequeños besos en el rostro-tienes toda la razón,¿porqué no lo habia pensado?

-por qué estabas que soltabas fuego cuando mencionarón a Ishida en una oración..-dijo mientras se sorbaba la nariz

-tienes razón..-me sonroje-pero esto me deja con muchas dudas,ya sabia que esa tal "Lucy" y Matt se conocían pero no sabía que Tai conocía a las gemelas esas y ellas a Matt...

-que insinuás?-pregunto una animada Sora

Sonreí.

-yo nada.

Me mirarón incredulas.

-bueno "insinuó" que no se nada,YO-dije haciendo enfasís-pero alomejor Hikari sabe algo.

-¿porqué Hikari debería saber algo?

-ya sabea...-levante los hombros-es la hermana Tai,algo debe saber o almenos de donde vienen las señoritas perfectas.

-de sus sueños-resoplo Sora

-Anda Sora no podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados mientras las señoritas de sueños hechos realidad nos alejan de las personas que amamos.-Sora se sonrojó-o me vas a negar que no amas a Taichi?-arqué la ceja

-yo bueno..yo..

-Vamos Sora!-recibio un fuerte golpe de Miyako que hizo que cayerá al pasto por la mala poscion que tenía y por el golpe más que nada-todo mundo lo sabe!

-Que..e.. ¿todo el mundo?

-No todo el mundo,pero si tus amigas-correji el gran error de Miyako-ven vamos-dije mientras le extendía la mano para que se levantará del suelo.

Ella me tomó de la mano y se levanto,mientras Miyako aplaudía Miyako era una bipolar,de estar con moco y llorando ahora estaba sonriendo y que me daba miedo siendo mi amiga.

* * *

Nos encontrabamos en el edifició donde se suponia debe estar Kari,según Miyako Kari esta en el mismo edifició donde ella toma algunas caminando las 3 cuando algunos alumnos pasaban corriendo y aventandose cosas,uno de ellos lo reconocímos al instante que lanzó un libro y cayó sobre la cabeza de Miyako,el cual la mando hasta el piso.Y de la nada se levantó antes de que la ayudaramos y miró fulminante al que le habia lanzadó el libro el cual se rasco la nuca.

-¡DAISUKE MOTOMIYA!

Y sin decir más fue corriendo hacia el sin alcanzarlo ya que esté huye de ella,pero ella no se rindio tan facíl,el chico usaba bancos e incluso el escritorio del maestro para esquivar a la pelimorada,mientras Sora y yo lo veíamos incredulas,no sabiamos que hacer si pararlos o reírnos era una escena unica,para todos pero para nosotros ya era normal ver a ese par así.

Decidí dejarlos solos y me fui del lugar a buscar el salón de Hikari y Sora hizo lo mismo que yo.

hola,chiquitas-nos dijo un niño que parecía nuevo,de los tipicos traviesos y coquetos,nunca lo había visto y eso que ya se iba a acabar el primer semestre del año ya estabamos en octubre,en fín.

-Que lindo niño!-dijé y me puse a su altura.

-Mimi..-dijo Sora.

La miré confusa.

-¿que pasa Sora?

-tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer..-dijo mientras me indicaba con la mirada que en la esquina estaba el salón de Hikari.

-bueno,nos vemos chiquitín.-corte al niño.

-no te pongas celosa,tengo para todas.

Yo por mi parte comenzé a reír y Sora rodó los extraño ella es amorosá y ama a los niños.

-bueno,tenemos cosas que hacer-dije mientras despeinaba al niño en forma de despedida.

Pero sin darme cuenta el niño se aproximo a mi y me dio una nalgada me enojé mucho y lo quería ahorcar a ese diablillo.

-Nunca debes confiar en el...es mi vecino.

-ay...¿yo que iba a saber ?se veía muy tierno-hice un pushero

-Y Miyako?

-no se,deberíamos ir con Hikari a que nos saque de dudas.

vimos por la ventana del salón 784-B y efectivamente estaba una Hikari que golpeaba su cabeza con un lapíz y veía su libreta,y a lado de ella estaba Takeru,que pareja tan hermosa hacían! lastima que ninguno de los dos se de cuenta de eso...

-Mimi,mirá!-la miré-es el profesor Ayukishina

OH, ese profesor era muy despistado y nos la pasabamos burlando de el.

-Ven,el nos permitirá hablar con Hikari,además le caía bien-guiño el ojo.

Tocó la puerte y el profesor miró por la ventaná y sonrió.

-Miren,miren quien tenemos por aquí-dijo mientras aplaudía-la grandiosa Sora Takenouchi y la fabulosa Mimi Tachikawa.-Después de esto todos posarón su vista en nosotros-¿que se les ofrece alumnas estrellas?

-¿Nos permite tantito a la jovén Yagami?

-YAGAMI ESTA AQUI?!-dijo con cara de espantó y saco de su bolsillo al parecer un rosario.

-no,no,no disculpé ,no me entendí..

-Profesor..-detrás del profesor apareció la menor Yagami-hablan de mi,mi hermano ya se graduó de secundaría.

-¿señorita usted es la hermana de Yagami?

-si..-dijo entre dientes-ya se lo había dicho.

-ay, pero es una broma!-le dio un pequeño golpe en la espalda-claro que sabía.

-al grano,¿nos la permité?

-oh,tengo un grano?-rió-claro,llevensela,para que su hermano no venga,si no viene todo esta bien.

-gracias-dijimos la tres con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja falsa.

Salimos del aulay caminamos por el pasillo.

Ahora a lo que venimos..

-¿que sucede es lo que ocurre?

¡-AY PERO QUE NIÑO TAN MÁS MONO!-grito una chillona voz que claramente indestinguiblemente era Miyako,cierto dejamos a una Miyako peleando con Daisuke,ahora ya la encontramos.

Nos acercamos a donde provenía la voz y estaba el mismo niño el que hace rato se ozó en darme una nalgada!Y ella igual que yo se puso a su altura y lo miro.

-quitate cuatro ojos tu estas fea.

Dejando una perpleja Miyako y un Daisuke que se burlaba de ella que aún estaba en la misma poscision de donde le habian dicho fea.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! TE DIJO FEA! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJA-dijo apuntandola con el dedo.

En el pasillo solo se escucho el eco de el golpe que Miyako proporciono a Davis.

-No estoy fea!

-Miyako!-volteó a vernos-no te podemos dejar sola por que no te controlas.

-es que lo que pasa es que ustedes no...Ah hola Hikari-dijo cambiando de tema sin darse cuenta.

-ah...hola Yolei.-sonrió.

-KARI,VISTE LA FOTO QUE TE MANDE POR INBOX!,ESAS ZAPATILLAS SON REALMENTE HERMOSAS-meditó un momento-pero creo que el color morado,no contrastará con mis ojos ni con mi cabello...

Vaya,nuestra amiga si que tenía problemas.

-MIYAKO!-regaño Sora-a lo que vinimos.

-ah,cierto!

-bueno..

-¿Que sucede?

-te queríamos hacer una pregunta

-si,diganme

-conoces una tal Jessie y Sam

-me suenan pero,la verdad no.

-son gemelas.

-gemelas..-meditó un momento-pues yo no,sinceramente no.

-¿segura?

-segura

-..¿y Tai?

-no creo...

-bueno gracias Kari.

Dimos la vuelta y estabamos dispuestas a irnos derrotadas.

-Esperen.-la miramos esperanzadas-creo que Tai concoce a unas gemelas pero no se como se llamen,pero recuerdo haberlas visto,en alguna ocasion que Takeru me invitaba a su casa y Tai iba conmigo,creo que son amigas también de Matt,recuerden antes,digo aún son unidos,siempre han sido muy unidos,pero eso fue,hace mucho,cuando mi hermano estaba en septimo grado,creo que también iba Koushiro,porque recuerdo que se juntaban 6 amigos,3 niñas y 3 niños y los niños erán Koushiro,Matt y mi hermano y además de las gemelas iba alguien más,erán muy amigos no se porque ya no se juntan,pero creó que estaban en el mismo grupo,temporalmente.

-Bueno gracias Hikari,pero yo siempre he estado con Tai,en tod..,cierto en septimo me tocó en diferente grupo que el,y a ellos tres les tocó juntos...

-¿como que temporalmente?

-creo que solo fueron unos días,luego no las volví a ver cuando iba.

-se enojarón?

-la verdad no sé...deberián preguntarselo a ellos,yo solo digo lo que ví y es una opinion externa.

-entendemos..

-bueno nos vamos se nos hace tarde al igual que a ti y no aprenderas nada de tu clase.

-oigan,¿pero ...porque preguntan?-Dijo Hikari al aire ya que nos habiamos ido corriendo por el cambio de hora...

* * *

Estuvimos calladas y pensativas todo el camino de regreso,las piezas encajaban más algo no me daba espina en ellas.

-bueno,creo que ya sabemos porque esa manera tan familiar de tratarse..

-si,¿pero porque no se vieron en mucho tiempo si eran TAAAN AMIGOS?

-Mimi,alomejor por la misma razón que tu,tu te fuiste del país a estudiar pero regresaste,alomejor por algo similar

-puede..pero algo no encaja...

-todo encaja Mimi,tenemos rivales en el amor.

-okey,chicas entiendo Matt y Tai ya conocian a sus "rivales",pero no resolvieron mi enigma,quien es esa Barbaraa!-gritó euforica Yolei.

* * *

Hasta aqui se acabaaa el segundo cap! espero y les haya gustado,me gustó mucho y me divertí haciendolo se que es un poco corto pero no podía esperar subirlo,prometo que trabajaré más a la proxima!

Mil gracias por leer! dejen reviews me harían muy feliz en saber que le falta:C


End file.
